


The Princess and the Frog

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Series: Popcorn Porn: Folk Tales [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly, Transmogrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: A (very) silly porn parody of the classic fairytale, featuring Takao Kazunari.A very fluffy porn short.Female reader





	

Something tugged at your consciousness.  
Wrinkling your nose, you shifted, not entirely ready to give in to this whole 'being awake' thing just yet. Your movements caused a light chuckle somewhere to your right and you rolled into a warm body, settling with a sigh.  
There it was again: something soft and slightly sticky booped your nose. This time you whined. The warm presence next to you started snickering.  
_Oh alright. Fine._

You opened your eyes, grumpily blinking into the bright face of your lover.  
“Man, you're a really heavy sleeper, aren’t you?” he grinned at you.  
“Hmmmm?” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. The heavy mists of sleep pulled away slowly, lingering in places. But something, somewhere, clicked into gear and you remembered just who you were talking to.  
“Kazu, have you been messing with me?” you squinted at him.  
He just smiled and leaned in to briefly kiss your cheek.  
“What did you do? Did you put something weird in my hair?” you asked, patting your head.  
“I would never,” he smirked, and he walked his fingers up your arm before rolling over so he was half on top of you, lips nipping at your throat.  
“Hey,” he murmured in your ear, “wanna have sex?”  
As if to make a point, he started grinding the beginning of an erection against your thigh.

It was one of the better ways to wake up, you had to admit.  
You ran your hand through his hair, battling the last bleary remnants of fog in your head as he made his way down your neck.  
“What time is it?” you asked softly.  
“Super early,” he mumbled into your shoulder. You craned your neck to look out the window.  
The sun had yet to come up, but you could see the dark of night being chased away by a light hue of purple.  
There was time, but not much. Probably not as much as you'd like.

Takao's palm brushed the valley between your breasts, shamelessly veering off to squeeze one before his mouth followed and he lightly sucked a nipple, making you gasp.  
“Kazu...”  
His tongue was skilful; long and oddly prehensile, a side effect of his... condition. It could do things that would turn you into a writhing mess, and he was currently applying all of its expertise to one lone nipple, making it explode in a cloud of sparks. While you tried to wrap your mind around that sensation, his hand followed a steady trajectory down, the flat of it caressing your abdomen before his fingers crept between your legs.  
He chuckled and glanced up, naughty look in his eyes. “Oh my, you're still wet from last night.” He smiled and his fingers traced moisture up your slit, making you wriggle beneath him.   
Whatever vestiges of sleep remained in your head, they were quickly being replaced with a warm, pink cloud of lust.  
Takao had that effect on you, much to his own amusement.  
With a wide smile, looking you straight in the eye, he flicked his tongue to your other nipple, making it perk up in an instant. You moaned softly and his fingers travelled down, two of them slipping into your vagina. 

It was a little bit too much, this early in the morning. Your body bucked, back arching off the mattress.  
It only made him work you harder. Mischievous grin on his face, he moved his fingers into you, mouth never leaving that poor nipple while he subjected it to an array of licks, kisses and bites.  
And then in an instant it was all gone as he withdrew and sat up.  
“Fuck,” you hissed.  
“__-chan, I've never met a princess with such a foul mouth,” Takao said sternly.  
“You've never met another princess, you dork,” you giggled.  
“It’s true,” he said, theatrically putting his hand over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes, “You are the only princess for me.”  
You rolled your eyes. With a huff, you crawled onto your knees and ran a finger across his jaw.  
“So lame,” you said, and he slung an arm around you back, pulling you closer. You let your forehead rest against his shoulder while your hands brushed his chest, his abdomen and finally his erection, squeezing it in long, lazy strokes.  
He was content to let you, humming softly into your hair for a while, until you felt him shift.  
“__-chan.”  
“Right,” you said. Outside, the light had shifted to a sea of pinks and oranges.  
“Lie down”, you commanded.  
Takao raised his eyebrows and complied. “Your Majesty,” he smirked, making you shake your head before you crawled on top of him.

You lowered yourself onto his penis and a shiver ran through you. Dear lord you'd never grow tired of this. You sat there for a moment, savouring how good it was just having him in you. The way he felt, and how his eyelids fluttered shut whenever it got a little too much, or how you managed to draw cute little gasps out of him.  
You smiled and he blinked up, answering you with a wide grin.   
Slowly, you started to rise and fall, moving in the languid, circular motions you knew drove him crazy. His hands travelled up and down your sides, occasionally and very cheekily squeezing a breast.  
He tried to keep up his usual grinning face, of course, but it was becoming increasingly hard as you clenched around him, never letting up on your rhythm.

His eyes fell shut again and he let out a soft moan and a mutter of “Princess”.  
When he opened them a few moments later, his gaze shone like steel and a lopsided grin formed on his mouth. Twinkle in his eyes, he snapped his hips up with a force that caught you by surprise and you squeaked.  
His grin got wider.  
Laying his arms on your thighs to keep you grounded, he thrust up, fast and shallow. It took both your hands to stifle a long moan as he settled into a fast pace.  
Biting down on your lips, you put your hands on either of his head to balance yourself, angling your hips just so, that he hit your sensitive clit every time his hips ground against you. You leaned down to nuzzle his nose and he smiled up at you through the effort.   
“Princess...” he huffed, but before he could say anything more, heat rose from your gut and enveloped you.

“Mmm.” You bit your lips again to keep your mouth closed and fell forward, burying your face in the crook of his neck as the shudders took you.  
Takao, nearing the end of his own tether, thrust a few more times, before he slowed to a halt, sighing happily. You laid there for a moment, letting the spasms die down.  
“You know, Princess,” came the muffled voice of Takao, somewhere underneath your shoulder, “It's really hard to breathe like this.”  
“Eep, sorry.”  
You sat up and smiled down at him again, squeezing his quickly softening penis.  
“I don't think we have time for a second round, __-chan,” he breathed. His hands moved up your sides and he looked at you, all hooded eyes and contentment.  
You could so easily lose yourself in that gaze. But he tugged at your shoulders again and a long, slightly sticky tongue booped the tip of nose.  
You wrinkled it and pouted.  
“You're so cute when you d-,” he started, and he fell silent abruptly.  
Outside, you could hear someone coming up the stone steps of your tower.

“Quick!” you whispered and leaned down. He smirked and ran his fingers through your hair, pulling you into a long, deep kiss.   
The footsteps reached the landing in front of your bedroom.  
The moment your lips left his, there was a small, wet sounding pop and your handmaid opened the door to find you sitting up in bed, seemingly alone but looking rather harried.  
She bowed deeply.  
“Good morning, your Majesty,” she intoned, “so good to see you already awake.”  
With that, she walked into the wardrobe. You slipped out of bed and awkwardly sprinted to your chamberpot, warm liquid seeping out of your cunt.  
When you came back, all cleaned up, the maid had laid out your clothes for you.

She looked up and frowned.   
“My lady?” she said, blinking at your yawning face.  
“Yah?”  
“There, ah, appears to be something on her Majesty's cheek,” she said, delicately.  
Frowning, you shuffled over to the mirror to find that yes, there were indeed markings on your face.  
They appeared to be made with eye pencil, and they were in the shape of a crudely drawn penis.  
“I must have slept on my make-up,” you mumbled, groaning under your breath.  
You could swear you heard a small giggle coming from your bed.  
The maid helped you wash it off and then wrestled you into your elaborate dress. She puttered around the room, folding things, while you combed your hair and applied the pencil the way it was actually meant to be used.  
“Better?” you asked, once you were done.  
“Beautiful as always, your Majesty,” the old woman smiled.  
You took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s face the court, then.”  
The maid hurried to open the door for you.

“Oh, one more thing,” you said, before following her.  
You stepped towards the bed and pulled back the duvet. Between the sheets sat a small frog with steel grey eyes, looking up at you with apparent innocence.  
Squinting at it, you laid your hand down on the bed. The creature climbed on and you brought it up, letting him jump down your cleavage, his unofficial residence for the day.  
“You are quite fond of that frog, are you not, your Majesty?” the maid said.  
“Yeah, when it's not being an asshole.”  
The old woman merely blinked at you as you walked past her and descended the stairs, the muffled sound of laughter coming from your bosom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It just kinda happened.


End file.
